


“Please shut up. Just shut up.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Please shut up. Just shut up.”

Magnus awoke with a start, pain shooting though his head. He tried to move his hand up to cradle it but found they were tied. 

“What the fuc.” He said, looking down at the ropes. 

“Don’t bother, I have been trying for hours” Jace’s voice said from behind him. 

“Jace?” Magnus said, craning his neck in search of the blonde shadowhunter. 

“The one and only.” Jace snapped back. “Any idea how we got here?” He asked.

“Not a clue. I was in my loft and…” But Magnus was cut off by a voice form the shadows. 

“Isn’t this marvellous.” Magnus and Jace stilled, recognising the voice. 

“Alexander?.” Magnus said pulling at the ropes again. 

Alec walked out from the shadows, spinning a sword in his hand.

“I got two for the price of one. Not what I planned for but I can work around it.” He said walking towards the pair cocking his head to the side 

“Alec what are you doing?” Jace asked, again pulling at the ropes, ‘Untie us!”

A small smile spread across Alec’s face, “I’m afraid that Alec isn’t here right now.” 

Pulling a stele out of his back pocket Alec ran it along a rune on his arm and turned into Sebastian. The small cabin as filled with shocked silence.

“Where’s Alexander?” Magnus asked, fearing the answer. 

“Oh his dead. has been for a while now too and no one even noticed. Not even you” He said turning towards Magnus. “You know he cried out for you. Screamed really, as I slit his throat and you weren’t there and you” He said making his way around to Jace, “He was your parabatai, surely you would have felt the bond snap. But maybe you were too caught up with my sister to notice, or maybe it was spell I put on your rune. Lets see shall we.” Sebastian muttered a few words and the next thing Magnus knew, Jace was screaming and thrashing against the ropes.

“ALEC!” he screamed tears falling down his face and he was curling in on himself, struggling to breath. 

Magnus felt like he was breaking apart, Alec was gone. Alec was gone and he wasn’t there.

“I was there you know, when you sent him away.” Sebastian taunted, leaning into Magnus’s personal space. “Saw the heartbreak on his face as he sank to the ground in the dirty alley, crying out for you. The boy was heartbroken. It was all too easy really to sneak up on him and run my sword along his throat, then throw him in the trash. Fitting isn’t for a downworlder loving fag to be thrown in the bin like the trash that he was. How does it feel to learn that it was your that made it that easy. That is was you that let him walk out that door. Alone.” 

“Please shut up. Just shut up.” Magnus begged, tears filling his eyes. “Please just stop.” 

“Your right, I’m rambling. I have things to do, being head of the institute is keeping me busy” He laughed as he ran the stele over his arm again and Alec appeared, lifting his shoulder he fixed his jacket and sliding the stele back into this pocket.

“Maybe I’ll come back later and we can have some fun” he said running a finger down Magnus’s cheek. “Don’t go anywhere now” and with that he left the cabin with a slam of the small wooden door. Magnus closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, his mind filling with Jace’s quite sobs of pain.


End file.
